


Honey Bunny Studios Presents: Lil’ Red And the Long Walk Home!

by Supermassiveburrito



Series: Honey Bunny Studios [1]
Category: Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Busty, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Halloween, Knotting, Other, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Titfuck, Werewolf, Werewolves, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: "Halloween Special from Honey Bunny Studios!Watch the incredible Ms. Rabbit in her latest, SpoOoOoOoOoky appearance!A busty rabbit taking on two hulking wolves! Fear and lust mix in this film!$10.99 Halloween sale discount, ends Nov. 3rd, 2102"
Series: Honey Bunny Studios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993870
Kudos: 6





	Honey Bunny Studios Presents: Lil’ Red And the Long Walk Home!

Halloween is supposed to be a night of frights and spooky delights spent roaming the morbid halls of haunted houses with friends that get cornered in the clown room while screaming for help. It’s supposed to be spent shoveling free candy into your mouth and showing off your latest costume. It’s supposed to be spent on the couch watching a terrifying movie with a big bowl of buttery popcorn you’ll inevitably throw across the room when the monster bursts into the scene and slaughters some unsuspecting fool. It’s  _ not _ supposed to be spent in some dingy little diner on the edge of town because management denied your day off. Especially since they had already approved it two  _ weeks _ ago and seemed to have forgotten.

Jessica finished cleaning another table and gathered up the plates and silverware onto a tray to bring to the kitchen when she heard the sound of glass breaking on the floor behind her. She sighed and looked over to see a table of rowdy college idiots laughing and cheering about it as they got up to leave. One of them, some jock in a letterman jacket and wearing oafish plastic fangs and the barest minimum of 'Dracula' makeup looked back at Jessica and shrugged while grinning. They all laughed and someone whispered in his ear while pointing a finger at the tired waitress before the idiot approached her.

“Hey so, like, since I dropped that glass, uhhh…” he said as the snickering and giggling continued behind him, “If I clean it up, can I see your tits?”

The group could barely contain themselves as Jessica stared at the fool with one narrowed emerald eye. She flicked her luxurious red hair away as she rose to stare him down but this didn’t help as much as she thought. His eyes immediately fell to her chest and he smiled wide enough for the cheap fangs to fall from his mouth. Jessica looked down to see that the jackass had gotten his wish without even cleaning up the glass. There; for all to see, were her breasts as the top of her costume had, once again, failed to hold them in. Jessica immediately turned and tried to wrestle with it, tried to fit the huge things back into her costume while the sounds of high-fives and laughter slowly filtered out of the diner and into the dark night.

Once they were back in their place, she grabbed her tray and stormed off to the kitchen to drop it off for the washers while another waitress moved to clean up the dropped glass. Jessica slammed down the tray with a violent clatter before making her way to the bathroom. Once again she found that her breasts had escaped her costume. This made thirty two times in one shift.

She sighed and simply stared at herself in the mirror before trying once more to fit them back into place; this time trying to adjust her costume or figure out if there was anything she could do to otherwise correct something that had been worn incorrectly. It didn't matter that she had tried this many times that night, but frustration clouded her mind. Initially she had picked out a costume meant for a party with friends but as work required something a tad more appropriate than a low-cut  _ Elvira _ gown, she had to wear something else. Being that she was called in  _ on  _ Halloween when most stores had sold most of their stock, she had been forced to make due with what she could find. And what she found was a skimpy ‘Lil’ Red’ get up straight from the pages of an erotic telling of  _ Little Red Ridinghood.  _ Naturally, it also just barely fit at all.

“I swear I’m leaving this shithole, first chance I get!” she growled to herself as she finished her adjustments.

Her outfit was one could expect from any Halloween store: a one-size-fits-most thing of cheap material meant to be thrown into a closet once the night was over. While it fit her waist, the cheap ‘dress’ was too small to hold her breasts and too short to keep from riding up over her wide hips. A frilly top and fake corset made up the core of it while she wore lacey thigh-highs attached to a garter belt and red high heels. The ‘classic’ red hood rested over her hair while the cloak only came down to her elbows and did nothing to prevent multiple customers from seeing the white lacy thong she wore underneath. Every time she bent over or lifted her arms, out popped her breasts for anyone nearby to see. She vowed to never wear something so cheap so long as she lived.

Jessica left the bathroom to see the cook leaning over the food window with a pudgy finger tapping on his watch. Her eyes snapped to the clock on the wall by the door to see that it was already well past her time to punch out and head home. The last table and the incident with the idiots had taken longer to deal with than she realized and the minutes she spent fiddling with her abhorrent costume had cost her even more. She quickly gathered her things and bolted for the door.

“If I miss the bus, I’m going to find those punks and play out a  _ real  _ slasher flick on their asses!” she muttered as she ran down the street to the bus stop.

She held her breasts with her hands as she ran, making remarkable speed for how tall her heels were, before turning around the street corner...in time to see the bus begin to drive away.

“Wait! Wait, just a second!” she called out, waving a hand to try and get the driver’s attention.

She failed and as she reached the stop, the bus had already driven away and turned down another street out of sight. To add insult to injury, her breasts had escaped her top once more.

“ _ FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!” _

__ Jessica stamped her foot down onto the pavement with every vile expletive until her foot ached within the tight heel. It was late and home was a long and indirect trek back through the town but Jessica could barely stand to be stuck in her insufferable costume and fashionable yet impractical heels for even a single added moment. She turned and cast her eye to the path leading into the forest nearby.

“Any other night, I’d take the roads…” she said to herself as she began walking to the path.

Her steps were devoid of motivation, both from the pain in her feet and lack of energy in her legs, though she did at least attempt to keep a steady pace. The night was cool and the winds carried that wonderful October chill along with the rustle of dried leaves that shifted and blew about her along the gravel trail. The forest was remarkably well lit by the light of the full moon, which was a major factor contributing to Jessica choosing to brave the forest. It wasn’t much of a trek and the path was largely a straight enough path that Jessica had walked a number of times in the past. Still, though; she had given up on her top and simply let her breasts enjoy the crisp air as there wasn’t much chance of encountering anyone else along the trail.

At least, there wasn’t much chance of encountering  _ people _ along its length. Jessica had always worried that there may come a time when she would encounter something wild within the wood, and she wouldn’t have denied that Halloween night had added a tinge of fear to the walk but in reality it wasn’t wolves or coyotes she feared. More people had encountered less than noble bucks or fearful skunks within the wood and anything with sharp bits or stinking fluids were more than enough for her to be at least a little on edge. Still, she moved without terror, regardless of how often the dried shrubs and bushes lining the trees shook and shifted

“When I get home, I’m lighting a bunch of candles and hopping in the tub to  _ melt _ .” Jessica said as her knees felt just a bit weaker than they had before, “Maybe I’ll get festive and breakout a monster toy-”

As she spoke, there was a heavy shaking in the bushes behind her which caused her to immediately turn to look. The darkness held no answers for her and no further noises kept her attention. She shook her head and told herself it was just the night playing tricks on her. Until the bushes shook again.

Her eyes locked onto it and she froze as she watched it shake far harder than the winds seemed capable of. Her heartbeat spiked and she didn’t notice herself instinctively holding her breath. She waited for a bit and watched until the bushes ceased their trembling. Jessica picked up the pace and started to fight with her breasts again as she walked yet stopped when the noises picked up again.

Somewhere behind her she heard something begin to pierce the relative quiet of the night, something far worse than anything a buck or skunk could make. A deep howl, lupine howl cried out and Jessica could tell that it was far closer than she was comfortable with. Without a second thought, she broke into a sprint with not a single thought for containing her breasts or how difficult it was to run in high heels over gravel.

Trees blurred past her as she ran and the sound of gravel crunching underfoot mixing with her heavy breathing into a cacophony of terror. As soon as she ran, she heard something barreling down behind her. Its footsteps were far apart and came down heavy on the path yet she dared not to turn around. The path began to curve ahead of her but with her heels on, she wasn’t sure she could make it without risking twisting an ankle. She remembered the bend, or at least hoped she did, and knew the path curved back around the trees ahead of her. If she could make it through, then she would come out on a straight away again.

She powered through a wide enough gap in the trees and slipped through, praying that the darkness wasn’t obscuring any rocks or drops. Her prayers went unanswered as she hit one such drop. In trying to remember the path, she had forgotten that the curve held a bridge over a notable creek. Even worse, the creek was much lower on this side meaning that as she hit the drop it was far too deep for her to compensate for. Jessica fell with a surprised scream and hit the ground before rolling to a stop next to a large tree. She tried to use it to stand up but by now she could do little but try to catch her breath. She heard something crest the drop and fall down with her.

“N-no! I’ll give you money! Ple-”

Her words were cut off with terror as she saw what had been chasing her. It skulked forward on four muscular legs and its long black claws shined in the moonlight. It was solid black and its eyes glowed a sickly yellow with black centers. Pointed ears moved on the sides of its head and its mouth was an elongated snout bearing viscous teeth. A tale flicked occasionally and the haze of fur covered its form. It rose and towered over her, half haunched and on the hind legs of a wolf. It spoke no words and simply growled a deep and penetrating growl in the silent wood. The beast was giant, taller than her by at least a foot and its chest was broader than hers by two. Within a few steps, it was upon her.

Jessica wanted to scream but was too paralyzed with fear to do anything. It stood above her clenching and unclenching its fists before couching back down and brought its snout to her face. It sniffed her for a moment before growling again. It brought its clawed hands up and Jessica looked away with a held breath as she expected it to be preparing to rip into her. She was met with surprise and uncertainty as both hands reached up and took hold of her breasts.

Its hands were warmer than she expected and it squeezed her with more curiosity than expected. Her heartbeat refused to calm down with the beast so close to her. When she opened her eyes, she looked down to see it kneading and squeezing her massive breasts. She shook and cowered beneath it against the tree, still waiting for it to decide to eviscerate her.

What it did instead was open its wide jaws and pressed its massive tongue against her plump, ruby red lips. Its hands squeezed her harder and she worried that it may resort to aggression if she didn’t give in. She opened her mouth with a whimper and felt the tongue slither in to begin exploring her mouth. Pleasure crawled through her as the beast began to tease and rub her stiff pink nipples. She was scared and didn’t have any idea what to do yet the physical touch felt good. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye and managed to watch as the beast’s cock began to harden before her. It was as long as her forearm and the knot at its base was worryingly wide. She knew what it wanted but if it would let her go afterwards then she was more than willing to indulge its desires.

Her tongue met the beast’s but it seemed to tire of the ‘kissing’. It pulled back and rose before stepping forward. The tip of its cock twitched just before her lips and she knew what it expected. The situation felt absurd to her; hunted down and captured by a werewolf on Halloween Night? Used by the menacing beast like some weak, pathetic sex toy? It felt like the script of some terrible porn flick.

She moved away from the tree for a moment which made the creature immediately growl with rage. She lifted her hands and placed them on its throbbing cock as she carefully moved to get onto her knees. The growling continued and its fingers spread out with claws looking ready to strike at a moment's notice. The beast only relented as her plump ruby red lips touched the tip of its cock. 

Her tongue flicked over the pointed head before she wrapped her lips around it and started bobbing up and down on it. The beast seemed content to let her continue at her own pace. Jessica took its cock deeper as she got into the rhythm, thankful that the soil beneath her was soft and easy on her knees. She put her hands on the beast's legs to support herself, feeling its surprisingly soft and warm fur. This did little to ease the fear of the towering monster but it did make it easier for her to get more of its huge cock in her mouth. 

Despite the fear and the cold and exhaustion from the harrowing run, she did her best to please the monster. She moved faster and her tongue remained pressed against its length as she bobbed up and down. She looked up to see little more than the vague shape of its muzzle shrouded in darkness and a glint of light off its eye as it turned slightly off into the distance. She didn't hear anything but she wasn't really paying attention to much other than the beast.

Jessica could feel another emotion building within her, though. She found herself sucking harder and faster with every passing second, found herself enjoying the act more than she ever thought she should. She pressed forward and tried to take the cock as deep as she could and hold it there for however long she was capable of. Her lips met the curve of the beast's knot and her tongue managed just barely reach out to tease it. She thought that her heart would have slowed down by now yet still it beat with worrying speed. 

On immediate impulse, Jessica rose and ignored the growling of the savage thing to hold its cock tight between her huge, soft breasts. They easily enveloped its entirety in a warm and cushiony mass which glided up and down its length thanks to the spit coating it. Jessica used her hands to squeeze it tight as she worked it and she could see the tail of the creature begin to wag like a dog with its favorite bone. The tension eased now but Jessica felt that emotion building, enough to know what it was; raw lust.

She had spent all day being ogled in that diner, all day with her sensitive pink nipples rubbing against the tight fabric and all day flashing customers. She had been worked up for hours; frustrated and bored. And now she has been hunted down by some ravenous beast and made to pleasure it's huge, throbbing cock. And she was enjoying it far more than she wanted to. 

Jessica moved back as she went to pull her thong down before throwing it away from her. The beast watched her as she quickly got on all fours and presented her luscious bottom and splendid hips to it. Jessica felt the ground shake as the beast fell down to join her, felt the small biting pains of its claws as it took hold of her hips, felt the tip of its cock press into her as it prepared to take her. Jessica bit her lip and waited, needing this intensity for far longer than she could understand. With one hard thrust, it had penetrated her and slid down to the knot. Jessica gasped and moaned, completely unaware of how wet she was. 

As soon as the beast was in it started hammering into her. There was no more time for foreplay and no more time for hesitation; the monster had its prize and now it was going to enjoy it. Jessica cried out as she felt the knot stretch her pussy just ever so slightly every time it struck her and wondered just what it would feel like having it shoved into her. The notion excited her greatly the more she thought about it as she couldn’t restrain herself anymore.

Every thrust made her huge breasts bounce hard and the beast slammed into her ass with incredible force. She had to brace herself with her arms to keep from being shoved down into the soil face first. The silence of the forest was broken by her constant moaning which soon turned to worked up screaming. It was all terribly wrong but by this point Jessica could do nothing but let the adrenaline and pleasure wash over her.

That excessive lack of awareness prevented her from noticing something else had approached them. A second beast had arrived and thrown itself down in front of her without a second of hesitation; red cock twitching as it came before her mouth. Jessica opened her mouth and soon the second cock was quickly thrust between her juicy red lips. Clawed hands took hold of her hair and the second werewolf began pumping into her mouth with glee.

Her mind melted away into simple, animalistic thoughts of lust and depravity; what would they do with her? Would they leave her be after they finished using her? Would they leave, just to stalk and hunt her again another night? Later  _ this _ night? The Toon woman wondered and wondered, almost lacking any care for what they might want with her. All she wanted was for the rough fucking to continue, to beat her down harder.

Every time the second wolf’s knot hit her lips, she wished she could lick it, could caress it with her needy tongue but the beast was too intent on fucking her slutty mouth to care for such minor affections. The two monsters simply kept up their aggressive pace and continued to hammer into her as fast and hard as they could. Her legs were quivering and her body was growing weak, having already been exhausted from a shift spent walking on heels and serving customers. Now the toon served the beasts that had taken her. 

One thought she kept having was how strange it was to have something so much bigger than her, to be lusted after by towering monsters when she herself usually stood well above most people. It made her feel small and weak which only turned her on more. It felt so odd to be so submissive, to have no control over what was being done to her but surrendering to the beasts still brought her more and more pleasure. Still, after minutes of brutish, grunting fucking she felt her body begin to give out.

Her arms and legs simply lost strength and Jessica fell down to the soil, panting and coughing now that the second cock had left her throat. She tried to get back up but the beasts weren’t willing to wait. The first beast grabbed her by her tiny waist and lifted her up, standing her up before forcing her to bend forward. The second monster took hold of her torso just beneath her breasts and the two penetrated her again, still holding her above the ground. Jessica’s long legs couldn’t even touch the ground and so she simply let her limbs hang limp, letting herself be used like a fucktoy.

She wasn’t even sure how long they held her there but their strength never waivered. They kept their assault going without any sign of exhaustion or slowing and Jessica couldn’t be any happier. She stopped thinking, stopping looking around or wondering how long she’d been out in the woods. All she could think about was how much fun she was having compared to being stuck at work.

She didn’t even feel the pain of their claws digging into her sides, didn’t care about how worn out she already felt, she just wanted to keep enjoying this act to its end. And the end came explosively.

Without warning, the first wolf let out a deafening howl as it gripped her waist tighter and slammed into her one last time with brutal force. Jessica felt the knot forcing its way inside her, felt it stretching her pussy like nothing she’d ever experienced. After a few seconds of effort, it was inside her and the sensation of burning hot cum flooding her aching pussy pleased her. She felt incredibly warm and could feel a bulge in her belly from the sheer size of its load.

The second beast howled now and it released a torrent of cum down her throat. Jessica instinctively began to swallow as much as she could despite her barely being able to breathe. Cum leaked out of her mouth and trailed down her chin while she still tried to drink as much as possible. Suddenly, the first beast took hold of her hair and pulled her back from her feast, holding her upright and leaving the second wolf to splash her breasts with its cum. Sudden heat washed over her, a stark contrast to the chill of the night. She welcomed it as she coughed and panted for breath during the unexpected respite.

The beast let go of her hair and once more took hold of her waist, pulling her upwards with immediate force. She felt the knot inside her trying to free itself and with a physical  _ pop _ , it sprang out of her with a waterfall of leaking cum. The beast dropped her onto the ground and Jessica fell without so much as an attempt to catch herself. All she could do was try and catch her breath as the first wolf nudged her with its foot and rolled her onto her back. Her belly was still swollen with cum and she felt like it would be impossible for her to get up. 

They stared at her for a bit, admiring the pool of cum still flowing from her and the seed glistening on her huge, perfect breasts; shimmering beautifully in the moonlight. Her makeup ran down her cheeks and her lipstick was smeared across her face but Jessica didn’t mind. Nor did she mind as one beast lifted her from the ground and slung her over its shoulder before stalking off further into the woods. And she absolutely didn't mind being used again and again and again that Halloween night.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Honey Bunny Studios Presents: _

__ _ Lil’ Red And the Long Walk Home _

__ __ __ __ _ Starring: _

__ __ __ _ Jessica Rabbit _

__ __ __ _ Werewolf #1 _

__ __ __ _ Werewolf #2 _

__ _ Directed by: Jessica Rabbit _

__ _ Screenplay by: The Word-Smith _

__ _ Edited by: The Script Gremlin _

__ _ Costumes by: The Squishy One  
_

_ Makeup by: The Fox Mom _

__


End file.
